De aquellas aterradoras historias para dormir
by laynad3
Summary: No todas las historias terminan con un final feliz, una anhelada unión, una batalla victoriosa o un rescate heroico. Y eso lo sabe muy bien Yuuri. Porque muchas de ellas pueden llevar a consecuencias y efectos secundarios no deseados. Secuela. Yuuram.


**-DE AQUELLAS ATEMORIZANTES HISTORIAS PARA DORMIR-**

Secuela de _**cuento para dormir**_. Una vez más con otra historia, es auto conclusiva y no está en proyecto alguna más sobre esta misma línea de sucesos y tiempo. Espero que sea de su agrado tal como la anterior lo fue, esta posee un toque más realista y menos infantil. Gracias a los que escribieron un review para la anterior parte.

**Disclaimer:** este anime no me pertenece ni los personajes, son de Temari Matsumoto y Tomo Takabayashi, sólo uso de ellos para mis locas ideas, por lo tanto no recibiré ningún benéfico de esto, sólo ver a mi lindo Wólfram feliz con Yuuri.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

_--++--_

_El amor no es la negación de si mismo, _

_Es la afirmación del amor en el otro. _

**Mystic Art**

_--++--_

_**+--Flash Back--+**_

_Detente le susurraron al oído, es sólo una confusión. Y vaya que si lo era. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, debía atreverse a mirarlo, tratarlo o tocarlo con esa familiaridad con la que aquel hombre lo hacía. Yuuri, escuchó nuevamente, pero ignoró el llamado. Caminando apresuradamente y surcando la mayor parte de la sala de celebración alcanzó las dos figuras. Empujó a una mientras que atrajo a la otra muy cerca suyo._

_-No te atrevas - siseó amenazante._

_No lo dudó, ahora el heterosexual Shibuya Yuuri se había decidido y daba un salto hacia el extremo contrario de aquello que creía con convicción. Su deseo era más fuerte que sus propios perjuicios. Como un león en celo, debía marcar su territorio._

_Tomando a un desprevenido mazoku por la nuca, lo atrajo más hasta violar su espacio personal. Sus bocas gravitaron hacia el mismo lugar y se unieron sin vacilaciones, no fue un toque tímido, más bien uno brusco teñido con pasión. Aunque el otro no pareció responderle, dejó a un lado su miedo y deslizó una mano hacia la cintura de este para mejorar el contacto. En lo que creyó minutos, su prometido finalmente cedió y correspondió al beso abriendo su boca para profundizarlo. No desaprovechó la oportunidad y metió su lengua en la cavidad ajena permitiéndose probar todos los rincones, enredando la suya con la del rubio y mezclando entre ellos sus salivas. Todo aquello le gustó, le encantó. Qué en su infantil cabeza, le hizo creer que aquello sería de mal gusto, pues se había equivocado, era el paraíso. No quería separarse pero la necesidad de oxígeno los obligaba. Apenas unas pulgadas un rostro del otro, los dos jadearon tomando un poco de aire faltante en sus pulmones. _

_Observó al rubio frente a él, aún conservaba los ojos cerrados, un ligero sonrojo y sus manos reposaban en su pecho manteniendo una barrera entre los dos, intentó acercarse nuevamente para capturar sus labios pero esta vez Wólfram lo detuvo. Dejando ver sus verdes iris lo sentenció a volver a la realidad. Por ese absurdo y embriagante impulso había olvidado en donde se hallaba, sí señores, en la mitad de una fiesta de gala, donde los presentes los observaban atónitos por la escena…Tal vez, debió haber escuchado a la voz antes de precipitarse…_

_**+--End of Flash Back--+**_

-Con que un duelo para determinar el dueño de su amor –señala el rubio a punto de soltarse a reír a carcajadas ante las ocurrencias de su hija a la hora de dormir -¿Y puedo saber quién ganó?

-Eso es obvio, por supuesto tú, Wólfram –sonríe la pequeña entre los brazos de su padre

-jajaja, no creo que por decisión de ese enclenque…sólo en tus cuentos Greta –ríe preso de un repentino buen humor. Se limpia las pequeñas lágrimas que se han saltado de su ojos, deja a un lado el libro que leería ese día y se dispone a bajar a la niña de su regazo – No me imagino a Yuuri haciendo algo tan vergonzoso para su persona. Bueno, bueno. Déjalo contar la historia en otra ocasión sabes que se frustra con facilidad. Ahora entiendo su extraño nerviosismo y la forma de evitarme en todo el día, aunque le será imposible esconderse de mí por siempre, es lo malo de dormir juntos, compartir habitación, vivir en el mismo castillo, ser el rey y yo su guardia…umm…que situación tan problemática.

-No entiendo porqué se coloca así, es más que evidente para todos que te quiere mucho.

-¿Evidente? Esa no sería la palabra para describirlo desde que se descubrió a sí mismo ante todo un público durante aquella ceremonia de hace unos meses.

-Lástima que me lo perdí –sonríe la pequeña dando saltitos alrededor del mazoku

-Si. No estoy muy seguro, pero esa clase de comportamientos hace parte de la sociedad en donde vive. Tiene miedo que los demás sepan que está comprometido con alguien del mismo sexo.

-Eso si es extraño. Pero, ¿Por qué? –la carita de duda no pasa desapercibida para él, quién se detiene a pensarlo con mayor claridad en medio del pasillo solitario.

-Es por su educación, Greta. En su mundo no está bien visto ese tipo de relaciones.

-¿Por qué? –nuevamente interroga

-Cultura nacida de los antepasados, a diferencia de nosotros, esos humanos no conciben esa idea, les parece aberrante de sólo presenciarla. Es más común ver matrimonios y relaciones entre dos personas de diferente género: un hombre y una mujer.

-¿No es eso discriminación?

-Supongo que si. Pero a nosotros no nos concierne juzgar las costumbres de otras personas, es de mala educación.

-Pero…

-Greta, es suficiente. No me gustan los interrogatorios –le mira con un fingido enojo. Continúa guiándola a través de las diversas salas.

-Anissina me dijo que he de preguntar todo lo que requiera para satisfacer mi curiosidad.

-Esa mujer no conoce escrúpulos. Si en parte tiene razón, sin embargo, hay que aprender a distinguir cuando detenerse y guardar silencio. Sé prudente con lo que preguntes, en especial si no es alguien cercano o conocido. ¿Entiendes?

-Lo tendré en cuenta –el rubio voltea a ver a su hija mientras camina orgullosa por su logro. A veces hasta el mismo demonio se sorprender de escuchar ese tipo de "altanerías". _La juventud no es como antes._

-Ahh, que clase de hija tengo, por Shinou. _Hasta me parece estar pensando en que estoy viejo…_Suspira derrotado. Más allá en una de las habitaciones donde reposan papeles, documentos y escritos de suma importancia para el reino, un pelinegro detrás del escritorio estornuda. Una extraña sensación recorre su cuerpo. Permanece mirando atento la entrada del lugar, luego retorna a su anterior oficio.

-¿Sabes…? He pensado en otra historia

-Le harás tener pesadillas, sé amable con él

-¿Eh? –Lo mira sorprendida por el comentario – ¿Acaso no vas a dormir esta noche conmigo y Yuuri? –la voz sale distorsionada por algo que reconoce como la tempestad antes del llanto, pero lo deja a un lado. No hará una escena esta vez.

-No lo sé. Discúlpame, hay cosas que deben arreglarse y que tienen preocupado a Gwendal.

-Wólfram… -murmura con los ojos llorosos. El mencionado se agacha hasta quedar a su altura y susurrándole algunas frases termina colocándole un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Es un secreto –y con esas simples palabras logra sacarle una sonrisa a la princesita que ase fuertemente su mano y lo lleva a su destino.

Alcanzan el amplio jardín donde las doncellas tienen preparada una merienda antes de la hora de almorzar. Entre los que ya han tomado puesto observa a su torpe prometido, que se tensa ante su llegada. Saluda habitualmente a su madre, hermano y a Yuuri que evade su mirada. Le ayuda a su hija a sentarse en la silla contigua al Maou y le anuncia a la mujer que está sirviendo que no tomará parte y por lo tanto no debe colocar su puesto.

-Wolf, ¿Por qué no tomarás la merienda? ¿Te has peleado con Heika, de nuevo? –el castaño oculta su risa, la rubia lo mira maliciosamente observado la reacción de ambos, Greta asiente con su cabecita, el azabache se levanta como un resorte para objetar y las doncellas susurran emocionadas.

-No madre, no hemos peleado. Por el contrario, alguien se ha empeñado en ignorarme toda la mañana, así que teóricamente no es posible discutir cuando no ha existido una conversación decente entre nosotros. La razón, es que tengo una misión. He de ir a vigilar la frontera, ya que Weller tomará hoy su descanso bajo la agradable sombra y una buena atención.

-¿Eso es un reclamo, Wólfram? –inquiere el castaño ante la variedad de gestos de los presentes, sin entender por completo la presencia del tono de reproche hacia él o hacia su protegido.

-No

-Si te molesta tanto, puedo hacerlo, no debes preocuparte…-añade Konrad

-No lo hago. Estaré bien, es una tarea fácil

-Oh, Wolf, es una lástima, y yo quería que escucharas mis nuevas aventuras en busca del amor

-Lo haré en otro momento, madre.

-¿Y cuando regresarás?

…_No es lo que parece…_

La mirada del mazoku choca con la del pelinegro. Por un momento parecen analizarse cuidadosamente.

…_Yo también puedo jugar…_

-Estaré de regreso esta noche, es lo más seguro –y una sonrisa oscura distorsiona su rostro angelical.

-¡Debes hacerlo, porque hoy te toca contar un cuento para dormir! –grita entusiasmada la niña, reclamando su derecho a poseerlo como padre.

-¡Qué! –salta el Maou visiblemente agitado –Digo…no creo que…Wólfram tenga ánimos para hacerlo…llegará agotado…Greta debes entender…

-Lo haré –lo fulmina con una mirada de recelo y una sonrisa burlona –Con su permiso, me retiro.

…_Si quieres evadirme en esto, no te lo permitiré…_

Yuuri tiembla ante su suerte, hoy terminaría siendo un mal día. Traga con dificultad el pedazo de Plum Cake en su cubierto y observa la figura del soldado perderse en los pasillos del castillo.

…_Por qué me haces esto…te estás vengando por eludirte desde esta mañana…_

-Supongo, que después de todo, si hay una diferencia de opiniones ¿Verdad Heika? –menciona a modo de apunte la mujer seriamente.

-No todo lo que le suceda es mi culpa, ¿sabes?

-Pero en un el 99.1% de los casos, si lo es, Heika. Creí que era ya un hecho.

-¿Puedo terminar mi merienda sin esta sesión de críticas?

-Madre, no es momento para esto. No debes entrometerte.

-Si no lo hago yo, ¿Quién más lo hará?

El castaño suspiró. En esta familia nada era normal, si entendía la preocupación de su madre por la situación amorosa de su hermano. Pero eran mayores y debían hacerse responsables por los daños que se ocasionaran. Continúo su comida en el mayor silencio del mundo, siendo testigo de la tortura de su ahijado.

--++--

Las espadas chocaron, las respiraciones se entrecortaron, la adrenalina movió los hilos del combate y los cuerpos acudieron presurosos a separarse para la arremetida final. Los dos guerreros morirían por su objetivo, porque este lo era todo. Su pasión, vida, pensamientos y energía estaban enfocados en alcanzar su anhelado deseo.

-Espera…-tiembla la voz- ¿No crees que es demasiado trágico?

-Esa es la idea –responde satisfecha la narradora preparándose para culminar –No había tiempo, el campo de batalla ardía en llamas, tanto aliados como enemigos se continuaban despedazando mutuamente. Los rencores, las costumbres, los perjuicios y los odios infundados hacían presencia en cada uno de los hombres como una sombra inherente que los motivaba, los abrumaba y los corrompía. Las espadas fueron levantadas con fuerza entre sus manos, los pasos vibraron e hicieron eco, los gritos adornaron la escena y el telón fue bajado. Nada estaba definido, los mismos dioses apostaban ansiosos y deseosos de vanagloriar al vencedor, y a ofrecer su bendición al pueblo sobreviviente. Entonces, cada contrincante lanzó su mejor movimiento, la escena se congeló, mientras uno permaneció de pie el otro cayó contra la mojada y húmeda tierra que le daba la bienvenida a formar parte de ella. La sangre manchó a su alrededor, y muy a pesar de la resistencia el que se creyó victorioso también se desplomó, porqué aun en ese estado el enemigo fue capaz de levantarse para asestarle un golpe más, tal vez el último antes que la poca vida terminara de escapar por la evidente y sangrante herida…

-Creo que ya entendí el final, es un drama épico como en las películas…ahórrame las malas impresiones, ¿ne?

-Pero, aún no he acabado Yuuri

-Lo sé, pero no me gustan ese tipo de narraciones

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Son las mejores, ya que esos guerreros luchan por algo importante para ellos…-le reprocha la pequeña recogiendo sus ilustraciones esparcidas por toda la cama

-No vale la pena morir de esa forma por algo que se quiere, al contrario hay que permanecer vivo para poder estar al lado de lo que se atesora.

-No siempre es así, y lo sabes. No en este mundo. Siempre hay diferencia de opiniones

-Y es por eso que yo me encargo de solucionarlas. Greta no es una vida decente.

-Pero Wólfram es un soldado, él estaría encantado de ofrecer su vida por la tuya. Apuesto a que él si entendería la historia y me animaría a terminarla. –la niña termina de organizar sus cosas y baja silenciosamente del lecho luego de plantar un beso en la mejilla de su padre.

Yuuri permanece mirando la luna reflejada a través de los cristales repasando las palabras dicha por su hija, y un sentimiento de dolor se instaura en su corazón. Debería comenzar a hacer los preparativos para apartar de esa clase de vida a su prometido, perderlo significaría un vacio en su alma y corazón, y eso no lo permitiría.

-Creo que también debo decirle a Anissina que evite enseñarle ese tipo de violentas historias, no es algo con lo que una niña de su edad deba fantasear –suspira cansado. Sería una larga noche.

Los minutos pasan lenta y calmadamente ante un ansioso Maou, el cual no deja de caminar impaciente de un lado a otro. Pronto la vela termina de consumirse dejando en penumbras la gran habitación, la luz del astro de la noche entra pálida por los grandes ventanales permitiéndole ver parcialmente en la oscuridad reinante. Escucha el sonido característico de la perilla al ser girada y poco después, una segunda presencia atraviesa la puerta volviéndola a cerrar detrás de sí. No necesitó preguntar ni esperar a escuchar la voz del recién llegado para conocer de quién se trataba.

Aliviado se mueve rápidamente hacia la figura que se había detenido y alargando sus brazos la envuelve en un cálido abrazo, mientras deja descansar su cabeza en el hombro del otro muy cerca de su oído –Gracias a dios, pensé que algo malo te había sucedido –susurra juntando más su cuerpo.

-Jum, supongo que el impacto del cuento de Greta fue grande como para que estés desvelado y preocupado por mí –siente que el otro cuerpo tiembla ante esas palabras y sonríe burlonamente al darse cuenta que ha logrado su cometido.

-No es cierto. Además, tu mismo dijiste que volverías para estar los tres juntos a la hora de dormir –Separa su cabeza para enfrentar la mirada esmeralda.

-Pensé que no querías verme ya que supiste como dejarme a un lado durante la mayor parte del día –le reprocha

-Lo siento, es que no estoy acostumbrado y fue vergonzoso lo de aquella historia de…ya la sabes ¿No? –terminó avergonzado, sonrojado a más no poder.

-Henachoko, como si no supiera…-coloca una de sus manos en la cintura del pelinegro mientras con la otra enreda entre sus dedos los cabellos negros. El contacto no se hace esperar, sus bocas se juntas cariñosamente acoplándose una a la otra a la perfección.

Se separan, el azabache permanece atrapado entre los bazos del rubio mientras este le dedica una sonrisa peligrosa.

-Esto no será suficiente para perdonarte –le sentencia

-Creo que es hora de ir a dormir, Wólfram –evade el comentario anterior preguntándose si sobrevivirá a la noche con ese demonio herido.

-¿Es esa una propuesta indecente? –replica divertido observando como el intento ingenuo de escapar lo coloca entre la espada y la pared. El sonrojo es más que evidente. Desiste de molestarlo y camina hacia el otro lado de la cama desvistiéndose en el proceso –Algunas cosas no cambian –Termina de acomodar sus prendas a un lado dejando ver ante su prometido su desnudez sin ni siquiera sentir un atisbo de vergüenza. Rebusca cuidadosamente debajo de la almohada la delicada batola rosa sintiendo la atenta mirada del pelinegro en su persona. Sonríe y decide divertirse un rato antes que el agotador día de misión lo venzan en la cama –Acaso, ¿te gusta lo que ves? –Y ante todo pronóstico escucha una respuesta inesperada. –Si –Detiene sus movimientos para reparar en la expresión del otro. Se aproxima para comprobarle la temperatura y se da cuenta que no tiene fiebre.

-¿Entonces…?

-Estas herido –le afirma seriamente

Repara en las vendas que recubren su brazo derecho. –Si. Pero no es nada grave. Mañana no será más que otra cicatriz.

-Wólfram… –susurra acercándose y tirando de él hasta colocarlo debajo de su cuerpo. El ojiverde se deja hacer. Se besan nuevamente mientras las manos del azabache viajan lenta y cariñosamente por la piel nívea del mazoku de fuego. Escucha un gemido pero no se detiene. Esta noche dejaría que sus deseos salieran a flote. –Te deseo tanto…-y el rubio sólo puede retorcerse de placer ante las atenciones de su prometido.

Si, esa es la forma de Shibuya Yuuri para demostrarle a Wólfram cuanto lo ama realmente.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

Gracias por leer

¿Reviews?

Ja ne!


End file.
